


Will gets pegged

by Slashaddict96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, Frottage, Kinktober2020, M/M, Pegging, Sexual Humor, Sloppy firsts, Underage Sex, ass eating, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Will thinks he and mike should try out something new in their sex life
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 15





	Will gets pegged

**Author's Note:**

> Happy kinktober y'all have some byler

Will always thought he and mike had a great sex life but recently he's felt kinda bored with the usual stuff they were only 15 and hadn't tried everything will even found some new things to try out in a book about homosexual sex in the library.

You sure you wanna do this? Mike asked with will bent over his bed with his bare ass in the air.

C'mon mike it'll be fun trust me says will excitedly.

Alright mike sighed as he picked up the wood paddle.

If this hurts you have only yourself to blame says mike as he took his first swat 

Will didn't know how to respond he felt his dick jump underneath him but wasn't turned on?.

Will you okay? You haven't responded mike asked concerned 

I'm fine i just don't know how to respond i guess says will 

Uhh try some dirty talk says mike as he took another swat

Oh yeah daddy that feels good says will passionately.

Daddy? What the hell will? Says mike confused 

I've seen some younger guys call older guys that during porn says will now embarrassed.

Just keep doing it while i hump the bed says will now thrusting into Mike's bed trying to get some friction going finally he was starting to get hard

Next thing they tried was frottage will moaning while mike rubbed his cock against will's cock was already dampening his stomach with pre cum.

Ooh I'm ready mike please fuck me moaned will

Soon enough mike had thrusted his cock inside of will's tight hole it felt nice it was warm and pulsing it made mike thrust harder 

Oh god cum in my ass shouted will

What? Mike asked 

Cum in my ass now please shouted will

Mike had never known about this thing before but he listened anyways soon enough he spilled his warm sticky load inside of will's ass.

He watched himself pull out it amazed him seeing his cum leak out of his boyfriend's ass he didn't know why but he reached down and began to eat his cum out of will swirling it around his hole.

Will felt dazed from the intense pleasure he soon started to pump his own cock spilling all over himself.

Mike wasted no time making his way up to his stomach cleaning up the mess.

He looked up at will face covered in cum before pressing his lips to will's 

Guess mike found his new kink

**The end**


End file.
